


Prince of Paupers

by iristigerlily



Category: Lion King (1994)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Gen, Implied or Off-stage Rape/Non-con, Original Character(s), Scar's Reign
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-28
Updated: 2012-09-28
Packaged: 2017-11-15 05:12:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iristigerlily/pseuds/iristigerlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simba was the son of a king. He had a loving upbringing, the best his world had to offer and a bright future.</p>
<p>Maliki is also born the son of a king. Unlike his brother, he struggles with the reality that his father is almost universally hated, he is destined to take over the barren wasteland of the pridelands one day and his mother can't help but see him as the ghost of the child she once had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prince of Paupers

**Author's Note:**

> The tags of implied non-con and dubious consent, as well as the relationship tag of Scar/Sarabi apply to this chapter and this chapter only. It refers to the fact that Scar takes a rather unwilling Sarabi as his queen and they have a child. While I have no wish to depict any non-con, Sarabi was not aware of the entirety of Scar's plan and wasn't exactly thrilled at her new position. Therefore I've tagged it dub-con and non-con just to be safe.

Sarafina gazed out over the Pridelands with tired eyes. Its arid heat shimmered in the distance, the sun beating any of the land’s inhabitants into submission. At the water-hole in the distance, she saw the young cubs of the pride playing in the dust. There was a buffalo and several gazelle. Her sharp eyes flickering around the horizon, she saw none of the majestic elephants or lumbering giraffes that had scattered the plains not one year ago.

She sighed loudly. Their situation was desperate now. Ever since the tragedy at the gorge, drought had plagued their pride, and even her skills as a huntress weren’t able to extend to catching animals that had moved on.

She turned from her gazing and looked up at the pinnacle of Pride Rock. Scar, their king, stood there, watching her. She averted her eyes quickly. She wasn’t ashamed of her idleness -- after all, there was nothing to do with so little hunting opportunities. But something about Scar made her feel... uncomfortable.

Turning back into the cooler cave, she made her way past the tired and hot lionesses, a few cubs dozing on their backs.

She found her way to Sarabi’s area, ready to sleep until the sweet cool night floated over them. She was surprised to find her bed empty.

She gave he cave a cursory glance around the cave and found no sign of her friend. Gingerly stepping over her pridemates again, she trotted quickly out of the cave and around the other side of Pride Rock.

Scar was gone.

Not finding Sarabi in the shaded area of trees, she moved quickly to the overhang Scar used to inhabit. Thoroughly panicked now, her mind jumping to all sorts of conclusions, Sarafina sprinted around the circumference of Pride Rock, calling Sarabi’s name.

“Sarabi!” she called loudly upon reaching the small pond.  
“Sarafina?” came a weak reply.

Relief flooding her, Sarafina dashed over to her friend. “Oh, Sarabi! Are you alright?”  
“Yes,” she said wearily. “Sarafina, I have a son.”  
Sarafina was silent. Of course this had to happen; she’d known for months now. That still didn’t stop the feeling of mixed sadness. She mentally shook herself. If that’s how she felt, how did poor Sarabi feel?  
“Let me have a look then!” she whispered excitedly.  
Sarabi moved a paw to reveal a dark-skinned, spotted little cub. He yawned and blinked, waking up from a well-deserved sleep. He had deep brown eyes, just like his mother, and...

Simba.

“Do you have a name?” she asked, stopping her train of thought. Sarabi hung her head slightly. “That’s not really for me to decide.”  
“Of course it is!” Sarafina spoke as vehemently as she dared. “What right does he--”  
“Sarabi?” came a silken voice.

Both lionesses lifted their heads to see Scar moving towards them.  
“Congratulations.” Sarafina said unemotionally. “You have a son, my liege.”

Scar said nothing.


End file.
